fingyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cycle Three
Pokémon's Next Top Model, Cycle Three was the third season of Pokémon's Next Top Model (often abbrieveated to Top Model or PNTM) and was hosted by Cycle One's winner, Roselia. The Prizes were revealed as a three-year contract with PokéPoké modeling agency, a huge PokéGirl advertisement, including the front cover of the summer edition, a Mystery Magazine Cover, a Sketch Cover, and an elusive seat on the Cycle Four 's judging panel, to replace Gardevoir. However this prize was cancelled due to issues with the cast of Cycle Four, and it was deemed that the judges should be personalities from Unova, and thus Elesa was casted as judge. =Episodes= Episode One The girls are introduced into their house by Roselia, who outlines that eight of the thirteen girls are indeed from the fifth generation, which immediately rubs Gastly the wrong way, who also forces Hippowdon to oppose the newbies. Braviary asks Sandile and Tepig about what they think about Gastly’s hatred for the new girls, which prompts Sandile to ask Gastly when she comes downstairs. A small arguement erupts between the two but it is called off when Oshawott announces that the Rose Mail had been delivered. The girls take part in a black and white beauty shoot and are then welcomed to their first judging panel. Roselia announces the prizes that are to be won as a three-year modelling contract with PokéPoké Modeling agency, a huge advertisement with PokéGirl, including the front cover of the summer edition, a Mystery Magazine cover, a sketch cover, and an elusive place on the judging panel for Cycle Four to replace Gardevoir. Braviary and Snivy are praised for their photos, whilst Abra, Hippowdon and Blitzle are all mildly criticised for theirs. After careful consideration; Roselia and the judges decided that Blitzle and Hippowdon were worthy of the bottom two, for their over-exaggerated poses and breakage of modeling rule number one (keeping your mouth from being overly-wide) respectively. But in the end it was Hippowdon’s modeling basics-break that saved Blitzle. *'First Call-Out:' Braviary *'Bottom Two:' Hippowdon & Blitzle *'Eliminated:' Hippowdon Episode Two Snivy is bitter about receiving second callout, and believes she should’ve gotten first callout instead of Braviary. Sandile finds Gastly and asks to forgive and forget about the confrontation last week. Resulting in response from narrow-minded Gastly, Oshawott points out that Gastly is upset about Hippowdon being eliminated. Munna points out about Blitzle's increasing nerves after her bottom two appearance. Woobat starts brownnosing Milotic about her photo, resulting in an oblivious Milotic to accept the compliment and highlight that the judges love Braviary. After a mysterious Rose Mail; Blitzle is determinded to bounce back from her shaky start. {C Skorupi, Milotic and Abra talk about the upcoming elimination, and are saddened about an original’s elimination. Milotic thinks Gastly should be eliminated, despite being an original, for causing bad energy and friction in the house. Munna and Snivy's friendship begins developing as Munna asks Snivy her opinion on the elimination. Munna also mentions that she thinks Gastly is going to go abroad, following in Snivy reassuring her that she won’t make it past week four. Skorupi comes to the realisation that Snivy is controlling Munna. The girls took part in their second photoshoot, which aimed to bring out their fierce side. At panel, guest judge Gothitelle is waiting for the twelve girls, along with the other judges. Tepig's nickname; Pokky was coined by Gothitelle in this episode, and it later stuck to her like glue. Tepig received overwhelming praise from the five judges, whilst Snivy, Munna, Woobat and Gastly received criticism for not really matching the theme. Roselia decided that Woobat and Munna had the worst pictures of the bunch, and that landed the pair in the bottom two. The judges decided it was out of control Woobat who was sent packing whilst a calmer and more in control, yet slightly more apathetic, Munna who remained. *'First Call-Out:' Tepig *'Bottom Two:' Woobat & Munna *'Eliminated:' Woobat *'Guest Judge:' Gothitelle *'PokéGirl of the Week:' Milotic Episode Three Tepig seemed over-the-moon about her first callout. Snivy immediately tells Munna to be aware of her performance in the competition, over fears they’d be separated. Snivy reassures Munna that if they had to take part in a commercial shoot; they’d be alright. Skorupi, Braviary and Blitzle all vent their frustration over the pair, with Abra agreeing. Abra pipes up about her concerns about quitting the competition, much to a bemused Blitzle. Oshawott tells Snivy that she thinks Roselia and the judges hate her, but Snivy's opinion on the subject is disguised by reassurance. The girls took part in a commercial shoot. At panel; Roselia introduced the guest judge, Luxray. Blitzle, Milotic and Snivy are admired by the judges for their photos, however, Munna, Skorupi and Braviary don’t receive such positive reviews. Before the call-out, Roselia told the girls that after their name had been called, they were to pick a random envelope. This envelope contained the personality they would be portraying for the following photoshoot. The judges chose Braviary and Skorupi as the worst two, and were therefore in the bottom two. The judges figured out that Skorupi hadn’t had the versatility that they thought she had, and was sent home. *'First Call-Out:' Blitzle *'Bottom Two:' Skorupi & Braviary *'Eliminated:' Skorupi *'Guest Judge:' Luxray *'PokéGirl of the Week:' Tepig Episode Four Excited to find out what personalities they would be portraying, the girls rushed home to open their envelopes. Blitzle expressed her excitement over having her picture displayed in the house, but confirmed she was more looking forward to discovering the personality she'd be portraying. In confessional, Snivy worried over the possibility of Gastly staying longer than Munna. Munna told of how she was letting Snivy down by failing from photoshoot to photoshoot. Tepig lead the opening of the envelopes by enthusiastically counting down for them to open. Braviary expressed her delight at her personality, Milotic thought her's was interesting and Abra seemed unsure over her's. Here is a full list of personalities that the girls portrayed: At Blitzle's discovery of her personality, she was sure she'd stay till at least Week 6. Abra worried over leaving, showing her concern that even Luxray noticed she wasn't as interested in the competition as the other girls. Blitzle showed her competitiveness by explaining how she'd feel almost happy that Abra would quit, because another girl would be gone. Snivy started to think that Munna was close to quiting the competition. Sandile and Braviary's friendship developed, which Gastly scoffed at, deeming them the worst models in the competition. After reading the Rose Mail, Snivy confronted Munna over the possibility of quiting, to which Munna confirmed she had thought about it. Munna went on to explain that her doctor told her she'd be going through some changes over her time in the competition. Munna started to see a passion for modelling when she became ill on set. Back at the house, Tepig asked Munna if she was alright, to which Munna replied she wasn't before retreating to the bathroom. As Snivy asked Munna if she was alright in the bathroom, Oshawott explained how the girls were now seeing a different side to her. Munna made a spectacular exit from the bathroom, appearing as Musharna, much to the girls' surprise! At panel, Ampharos was revealed as the guest judge, and Roselia explained how Munna had evolved into Musharna. Snivy, Blitzle and Abra all received praise for their photos, whereas Milotic, Braviary and Sandile had a harsher critique. In the end, Sandile and Braviary were called forward as the bottom two before Braviary was eliminated, allowing Sandile to stay for another week. *'First Call-Out:' Snivy *'Bottom Two:' Sandile & Braviary *'Eliminated:' Braviary *'Guest Judge:' Ampharos *'PokéGirl of the Week:' Blitzle Episode Five *'First Call-Out:' Gastly *'Bottom Two:' Sandile & Snivy *'Eliminated:' Sanidle *'Guest Judge:' Zoroark *'PokéGirl of the Week: '''Blitzle Episode Six *'First Call-Out: Oshawott *'''Bottom Two: Abra & Blitzle *'Eliminated:' Abra *'Guest Judge:' Dewgong *'PokéGirl of the Week:' Gastly Episode Seven *'First Call-Out:' Gastly *'Bottom Two:' Musharna & Tepig *'Eliminated:' Musharna *'Guest Judge:' Cotton (Lopunny) *'PokéGirl of the Week:' Gastly Episode Eight *'First Call-Out: '''Tepig *'Bottom Two: Milotic & Snivy *'Eliminated: '''Snivy *'Guest Judge: Froslass *'PokéGirl of the Week:' Gastly Episode Nine *'First Call-Out: '''Tepig *'Bottom Two: Gastly & Milotic *'Eliminated: '''Milotic *'Guest Judge: Umbreon *'PokéGirl of the Week: '''Blitzle Episode Ten *'First Call-Out: Blitzle *'Bottom Two: '''Oshawott & Gastly *'Eliminated: 'Gastly *'Guest Judge: Chillarmy *'PokéGirl of the Week: '''Tepig Episode Eleven *'First Call-Out: Oshawott *'Bottom Two: '''Blitzle & Tepig *'Eliminated: 'Tepig *'Guest Judge: Pachirisu *'Final Two: '''Blitzle & Oshawott *'Pokémon’s Next Top Model: Blitzle =Summaries= Contestants Callout Order Photoshoot Guide *'''Episode 1 Photo Shoot: Black and White Beauty Shots *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot:' Fierce Shots *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot:' Commercial Shots *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot:' Different Types of Personalities *'Episode 5 Photo Shoot:' Making a Connection with Yourself *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot:' Morphed into Humans *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot:' Different Types of Goddesses *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot:' Different Types of Magic *'Episode 9 Photo Shoot:' Standing Out *'Episode 10 Photo Shoot:' The Elements *'Episode 11 Photo Shoots:' PokéGirl Shoot, Mystery Magazine Shoot and Sketch Shoot